Daria's Obsession
by Browneyedbagel
Summary: Daria is hunting for someone; and saying anything more would spoil it!


Characters used here are the property of their respective owners, no monetary gain is made here.

She let her eyes roam around the crowded subway station. She could hear the hammering of the trains, the various conversations people were having, and none of it mattered. Daria was here to find someone. Her gaze went over the scene the way a hawk looks for unwary creatures. He was in here somewhere. He had to be.

"Where are you…"

Daria felt her blood boil as she looked at the various crowds. Almost every inch of the station was occupied. She wondered how anyone could actually make use of the subway with the population problem. Unless you were right at the edge of the platform when your train arrived you were screwed. She stayed in her position and kept observing from a distance.

"You won't be getting away from me…"

She glanced towards the edge of the platform and something caught her eye. She saw a dark haired man in a business suite engaged in conversation with four other people. His companions were all startled by something, it was probably the fact that the man was on fire. She smiled; it was if he was completely unaware of the problem. Daria pondered over the idea of being so disconnected. She hoped that she wouldn't be in such a situation but theorized that she would probably be screaming and trying to put the fire out. Burning your tongue on hot food sucked, she couldn't likely imagine having her entire body engulfed in flame.

"Focus…he's in here…"

She looked away from the burning man and returned to looking at the scene as a whole. Daria picked a spot at random and focused. In the crowd something stood out. Amidst the mob was a small grey cat asleep on the floor. She didn't think this to be an ideal spot for a feline. She scowled, the cat was cute and all but this was not what she was here for.

"Show yourself…"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something truly fascinating. Two men were locked in combat. She took the time to imagine what the fuss was about. Crowded subway stations were not exactly an idea spot to settle one's differences. It was hard to guess who was going to come out on top. Daria shook her head and sighed. She had to be tired. Why else would she find amusement from the sight of two people dressed like Santa punching each other?

"Come on you coward…the longer you hide the worse it's gonna be…"

Daria was slowly losing the battle to keep her composure. She had been hunting this man for years. Every time she could afford to stalk her prey she came to this place. The process might go a bit smoother if she asked Jane for help, but the thought of her friend's reaction was more than enough for Daria to maintain her lone wolf attitude. This wasn't something Jane would understand. She swore under her breath, she had to admit that the hunt was getting desperate. She had considered asking Quinn to help her with her search.

"I'm coming for you…"

Daria's eyes shifted to the far edge of her perspective. She saw something that really didn't deserve an explanation. Next to that was a group of three people wearing winter coats around a small fire. This wasn't the strangest thing she saw down here, but it was up there. Crowded subway with almost no elbow room, and here are some friends making smores. Why the hell not? They won't be able to navigate their way to the train when it arrives anyway. Her stomach growled. How long had she been there? How long had she been looking?

"You can't hide from me forever…"

Daria resolved that this would be the last time she hunted for her prey. She would stay in place until she saw him. Even if it meant collapsing from hunger or exhaustion, she would find him. Her gaze went back to the cat then left. This was something she was very curious about. Why the hell was this person wearing a space suite? More importantly, how come no one else noticed this? If someone was out in public wearing a space suite they would be noticed.

"Come out damnit…"

She looked to a spot on the wall displaying the directory for the subway. It wasn't the directory that had her attention. She was more focused on the trip of people standing in front of it. They were wearing matching black suits and black gloves and matching shades. They were obstructing the directory, almost as if they were intentionally discouraging people from looking at it. Daria blinked. The one in the middle was handcuffed to a briefcase. What a shock, it was black.

"Can you feel me getting closer? Do you wish you could run away?"

Abruptly she stopped. A cruel grin came across her face. Right in front of her this whole time was her target. The bastard seemed to mock her as their eyes met. Daria laughed to herself. Of course she didn't notice him before. Looking in this spot and the first thing you would notice was the small group of penguins or the zombies right next to them. She smiled at the conclusion of her search.

"There's Waldo."

The thrill of victory was fleeting at best.

"Next page."


End file.
